


Eros in Furs

by Bleed_Peroxide



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleed_Peroxide/pseuds/Bleed_Peroxide
Summary: Kray found himself scouting the towers, the streets... for Him. That glorious bastard with whom the governor held a peculiar kind of fascination. Kray wasn't so foolish as to confuse it with fondness or even - perish the thought - love. He would have looked upon the man's corpse with a dry eye, bestowing kisses or curses depending on which way his mood leaned that day.No, he couldn't say that he felt anything approaching love towards Galo Thymos. But strip away the confusing elements of human bonds - savior, caretaker, benefactor - and what was left was simple pragmatism. He might have been as dumb as a Labrador, but Galos was pleasing to the eye.A fill for the #Kinktober 2019 prompts - "Voyeurism".Pleaseheed the tags.





	Eros in Furs

Kray overlooked his metropolis with the keen eyes required of his station, taking in every detail. There were things that he could observe quite easily - a toddler all but dragged along by an impatient mother, the gaudy lights of a fire engine screaming through the streets.... or, he always noted with wicked delight, the multicolor flames unique to Burnish. These were the most exciting observations he found, whispering as they did to that relentless yearning in his chest. 

_(( Burn it all to the ground! Burn like a meteor. Raze it all to ash, burn, burn... ))_

A familiar, primitive yearning. He knew how to deal with this. Digging a fingernail into the tender flesh between his thumb and pointer finger, Kray focused on the sting and reined in his errant thoughts. Once the heat in his chest subdued itself, he stopped and admired the angry red crescent in his skin. 

A sign of his control. Nothing, and no one, would subjugate his will. 

He felt himself closer to a god than a governor; the analogy would have sounded grandiose, even to him, had any other man dared consider it. But Kray knew what he was. Every man, woman, and child owed their idyllic existence to the shelter of Promepolis. This city was his own private formicarium - it was only right that he could observe his little ants at his leisure. What he couldn't see with his naked eye, he gladly compensated for, making use of the binoculars in his drawers that he might observe as he wished. 

Refocusing his attention, Kray found himself scouting the towers, the streets... for Him. That glorious bastard with whom the governor held a peculiar kind of fascination. Kray wasn't so foolish as to confuse it with fondness or even - perish the thought - love. He would have looked upon the man's corpse with a dry eye, bestowing kisses or curses depending on which way his mood leaned that day. 

No, he couldn't say that he felt anything approaching love towards Galo Thymos. But strip away the confusing elements of human bonds - savior, caretaker, benefactor - and what was left was simple pragmatism. He might have been as dumb as a Labrador, but Galo was pleasing to the eye. 

He had a rough idea of where Galo lived. The younger man had tried many times to invite him over to "catch up", seemingly unaware of the way Kray's lip curled with disgust. Every time, Kray politely declined, alluding to an ever-growing list of responsibilities to underscore the gulf in status between them. To his credit, Galo was perceptive enough to pick up on this cue despite being ignorant of others - he would only laugh sheepishly, running a hand through that ridiculous hairstyle and apologizing for monopolizing "Gov's time". 

In lieu of grabbing the bastard by the throat, Kray instead settled for a half-smile. He wore it like a Noh mask and conveyed nothing but tepid warmth. With a tilt of the head, a particular flick of the wrist, it was remarkably easy for someone to find whatever expression they wished. 

Indulging Galo in his hero worship was little more than artifice - none of it meant anything. What harm could it do to nurture that seed, and see what kind of harvest it might produce later? There was a lot to be said of a man that felt indebted to another. 

Scanning the skyline through his binoculars, Kray finally found what he had been looking for. Galo all but collapsed onto the bed, not even bothering to kick off his work boots. Judging from the flames he'd seen earlier, Burning Rescue had certainly had their work cut out for them. Galo's eyes slid closed, as though he were ready to fall asleep, and Kray had to shake his head. 

_If you leave your blinds open, you are all but _begging _someone to spy on you._

Such as a governor plagued by boredom and a god complex. 

However, just when Kray was about to pack up his binoculars, he noticed that Galo's expression was decidedly different - his eyes were darkened with - _no, surely not him. Oh, this was far too delicious. _

Curiosity piqued, Kray adjusted his binoculars for a closer look. 

Galo bit his lip, and Kray almost had to laugh at how utterly ridiculous it was - he would have assumed that it was a pathetic attempt to look seductive, had he not known that Galo (as far as he knew) was utterly alone. But it was an appropriate look on him, Kray thought - the mindless seductions of a common whore suited someone so beautiful yet witless. 

He noticed that one of Galo’s hands began to wander dangerously close to the zipper of his pants, while the other clutched a cellular phone. Galo cast one last furtive glance to the door, before all but tearing the zipper down in his haste. He slipped a hand into his underwear, lips parting in bliss as his head fell back onto the pillows. 

For his part, Kray was content to palm himself languidly through the thick material of his uniform. He wasn’t interested in coming, not right now. He had a meeting in fifteen minutes, and can’t very well do so reeking of sex. 

However, he was not foolish enough to pretend that he is entirely unmoved by the sight. Stimulus is stimulus, regardless of one’s personal sentiments... though Kray can think of a dozen ways in which that pretty little mouth could be better put to use. 

He lets himself indulge in the fantasy, just a sampling - he imagined Galo spread upon his desk, debauched and eager to please as he let his head dangle over the edge. He wouldn’t want to disappoint Kray, oh no - he’d know just the right angle to accommodate the older man as he slid into his mouth, pressing into that deliciously constricted heat… 

Kray shook his head. No, he mustn’t indulge recklessly. Another time, when he has hours in which to craft the ideal scenario. He redirected his focus to the man half a city away, pleasuring himself under watchful eyes. 

Biting his lip, Galo ran a calloused thumb over the milky precome already beading at the tip of his cock, using his own fluids to lubricate himself. He held his cock with a grip that looked like it bordered on the painful, the thrust of his hips perfectly synched to the speed at which he pumped himself. Every now and then, he glanced at his phone and, seeming to enjoy what he saw, the ferocity at which he bucked into his hand grew even more intense. 

Kray adjusted the lens to see what it was that nurtured Galo’s fantasies. He found his own face staring at him, one of many pictures taken at press conferences wherein he offered the camera a polite smile. 

Kray should have felt disgusted - this man was jerking off to the idea that Kray would want to bed him? The gall, the _arrogance…_

And yet, Kray found himself laughing under his breath. This was just too delicious - oh so _fucking _precious Galo, great hero of the city, furtively jerking off to a man that offered him mere crumbs of affection. 

What would Galo do, if these vile inclinations were made known? 

Inspiration struck him, swift and pure. 

Kray continued to watch, removing the hand from the burgeoning arousal between his legs and instead paid closer attention to the younger man's body language. He waited for the telltale signs that preceded climax - the lewd flush across his neck and chest, the pace of his breathing a breath shy of hyperventilating.

Finally…. He saw the way Galo’s body tensed, muscles taut with blessed relief just over the horizon. 

With a single touch of a button, Kray called Galo’s cell phone. 

His reaction was _delightful. _

Galo’s eyes flew open with shock, disoriented as though someone had thrown cold water onto him - which was, of course, precisely what Kray had been after. Galo scrambled to adjust his grip on the device, shaking his head lightly before answering the phone. 

“H-hello? What’s up, Gov?” he responded. The breathlessness in his voice could have easily have been mistaken for routine exhaustion - he was, after all, a firefighter. 

“Is everything alright, Galo? You sound… strange,” Kray answered, feigning concern in his voice. 

“No, everything’s just peachy! J-just finished from a run.” 

_Oh, you little liar. _

“I’ve never heard someone sound like that after a run. Were you…?” 

Kray let his voice trail off suggestively, as though he were piecing together the answer in his mind. He let the silence carry on, seeing the way Galo’s face froze in terror as it lingered. He could almost see the thoughts whirling in his head - the man had never been terribly good at hiding his emotions. 

“Ah… I didn’t realize you were that kind of person. I’ll leave you to it. Sorry to have, erm... interrupted you.” 

“No, wait, Kray, sir, it’s not-!” 

He hung up the phone with a resolute click, watching with satisfaction as Galo’s arm dropped, phone hitting the floor as his fingers slacked uselessly. The fear, the delicious humiliation - it was utterly sublime. Kray wished he had thought to film the encounter so that he might relish that look again and again.   
  
Instead, Kray began to consider his possibilities. No doubt Galo would not want his proclivities made known, and he certainly didn’t want his _ hero _to think less of him. This opened a range of wonderful possibilities. After all, hero worship and desperation lent themselves quite nicely to all manner of debts owed, favors that might be repaid in a myriad of ways…

**Author's Note:**

> Kray is such a bastard, I love him.


End file.
